Roll Caskett
is a character from the Mega Man Legends series based on Roll from the original Mega Man series. She was raised by her grandfather, and is best friend's with the main character, Mega Man Volnutt. Roll is a caring person and is always concerned with Mega Man's safety when he is on a digout. Roll is an enthusiastic genius mechanic and can create, repair, modify, and pilot almost any type of machine. She is in charge of piloting and maintaining her family's airship, the Flutter, and is shown piloting other vehicles. Roll is also Mega Man's Spotter; she gives him information via radio based on what she can see with her equipment. She builds new parts for him, including Special Weapons and Buster Parts, from what he finds on his digs.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Know Your Heroine: Roll Caskett History Roll is the granddaughter of the famous professor Barrell Caskett, who has raised her ever since her parents Matilda and Banner disappeared searching for the Mother Lode in Forbidden Island. She wants to find the Mother Lode before anyone else, being motivated by her hopes that her parents are still alive and will find them. When Barrell found Mega Man Volnutt, he raised him alongside Roll. Roll supports Mega Man in his adventures as a Digger. ''Mega Man Legends When the Flutter crash-lands in Kattelox Island, Roll, Mega Man, Barrell, and Data are stuck on the island until their airship is repaired. She supports Mega Man in his adventure as his spotter and she also develops new parts for him so early in the game, she gives a walkie-talkie to Mega Man so he can call her, being able to transport him around the island with the Support Car. Using the large Refractors found by Mega Man, Roll repairs Wily's boat to take Mega Man to the Lake Jyun Sub-Gate, and later uses the Flutter to reach the entrance of the Clozer Woods Sub-Gate. Mega Man Legends 2 One year after leaving Kattelox Island, Barrell is invited by Verner Von Bluecher to go in a new expedition to Forbidden Island with the giant airship Sulphur-Bottom and she is sad that they may find the Mother Lode before her, deciding to stay in the Flutter instead of accompanying her grandfather. While she and Mega Man were watching the conference on the Sulphur-Bottom with their TV, Roll saw the strange woman that looks like her mother Matilda, and Mega Man cheers her up to make her go discover if that's really her. While going to the Sulphur-Bottom after upgrading the Flutter engines, Data accidentally starts a fire on the Flutter, and Roll tries to repair the emergency sprinklers while Mega Man extinguishes the flames. If the player takes too long or receives much damage, she will fix them. To be able to pass by Forbidden Island's storm and save the Sulphur-Bottom and its crew (which got stuck in the storm because of Gatz's attack), Roll decides to create a Dropship, a vehicle originally designed by her father. Mega Man and Roll go to the Calinca continent to buy parts for it in Yosyonke City. In the city's Junk Shop, Roll shows the ship's schematics and the owner asks if they are friends of Joe, the man that just left the shop and was also working in a Dropship, having similar schematics. Roll wonders if Joe knows her father, and goes to his laboratory, were his "daughter" says he went to Yosyonke's Abandoned Mine to find a Refractor for the Dropship. They hurry to the mine to help Joe, and find him badly injured, taking him back to Yosyonke to be treated. Joe says his Dropship is almost complete, and allows them to use it. When Roll asks about her parents, Joe laments for not being able to help, as he has amnesia and doesn't remember anything, saying he had the blueprints with him when he was found near Yosyonke. Roll completes Joe's Dropship and Mega Man uses it to save the Sulphur-Bottom. Inside Bluecher's airship, Mega Man and Roll learn about the four keys to the Mother Lode, and return to the Flutter to go after them, Roll staying in the Flutter most of the time. During the course of the game, Mega Man can talk with Roll inside the Flutter to travel, give gifts to her, and give money to her to repair the damaged caused by the fire in the beginning. Roll can become happy or angry with Mega Man depending of his actions, which influences the prices of her weapon upgrades (by buying a new tool kit or breaking them) and what she writes on her diary. In Manda Island, Tron Bonne jams Roll's transmission and uses a voice modifier to talk like Roll, trying to make Mega Man think she is a bad person, but after her defeat, the transmission returns and Mega Man is happy to see the person talking wasn't her. In Nino Island, Roll repairs the Parabola Gun to defeat Glyde's airship, King Glydon. When they return to Calinca, Roll pilots the train modified by Joe to help Mega Man fight against the Gemeinschaft. When Mega Man is severely injured in the battle against Geetz, Roll got very worried with him, asking Yuna many times if there was anything she could do to help. When Yuna said he would probably going to be all right, she almost started crying, and is relieved when he regains consciousness. Mega Man than goes to Elysium, and doesn't return. It's unclear if Roll knows for sure if the woman that looks like her mother (which body is being used by Yuna) is really Matilda or someone else. At the end of the second game, she is seen working with Tron on building a rocket to retrieve Mega Man from Elysium, their tenth rocket exploding. Unfortunately, her working with Tron results in the two of them fighting on details and refusing to accept Data's help, leaving Data to lament on how long Mega Man will be stuck up there. Mega Man Legends 3 Roll would have appeared in ''Mega Man Legends 3, in which she would have worked on the 28th rocket to rescue Mega Man; however, the game was cancelled in July 2011. Other appearances In the demo Rockman DASH 2 Episode 1, Roll gives a tutorial to Mega Man in the first mission. In the fourth mission, she is kidnapped by Tron and placed inside a crate in Manda Island. Mega Man tries to rescue her, but after defeating the Servbots and Tron's Jagd Krabbe, he discovers Data had already saved her. Roll appears in the mobile phone games Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken! and Kobun ga Tobun?. In Namco × Capcom, Roll appears alongside Mega Man Volnutt as a playable unit, though the only time she actively assists in attacking enemies with Mega Man is when she tosses a Crush Bomb after he fires his Buster. She is one of the characters that could be obtained during the Capcom Collaboration X event in Otoranger. Cameo appearances Roll has a cameo appearance in the ending of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, in the background of the Running Battle mode from Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix and has two cards in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition. In the game Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Frank West can use Roll's clothes after completing the game in hard mode with S rank. The outfit includes a blonde wig with her hairstyle and a Data doll hanging on the left arm. In Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, Roll is a costume for Sakura Kasugano. In episode 11 of the Mega Man Star Force anime, an advertising TV screen shows a quick glance of a woman with the same clothes and hairstyle as Roll. Data ''Otoranger'' Gallery MMLRollCaskett.png|Roll in Mega Man Legends. Art by Hideki Ishikawa MMLRoll.png|Roll in Mega Man Legends. Art by Hideki Ishikawa MMLRollB.png|Roll in Mega Man Legends. Art by Hideki Ishikawa MMLRollC.png|Roll in Mega Man Legends. Art by Hideki Ishikawa MML2RollCoat.jpg|Roll with a coat in Mega Man Legends 2. Art by Hideki Ishikawa Roll&Data.png|Roll and Data in Mega Man Legends 2. Art by Hideki Ishikawa R&T.jpg MML3Roll.png|Roll as she would appear in Mega Man Legends 3. NxCRollCaskett.jpg|Roll in Namco × Capcom. SvCCF2Roll.png|Roll in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition. BM835.png|Roll in Rockman Xover. RollCaskettConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Legends. MML2RollView.jpg|Front, side and back view of Roll from Mega Man Legends 2. MML3RollConceptA.png|Concept art of Roll from Mega Man Legends 3. MML3RollConceptB.png|Concept art of Roll from Mega Man Legends 3. CaskettPhoto.png|Photo of a young Roll with her parents. PFVolnuttCaskett.png|Mega Man Volnutt and Roll in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. FrankCaskett.jpg|Frank West dressed as Roll in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. SakuraCaskett.jpg|Sakura Kasugano dressed with a Roll costume in Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition. Black_hair_Roll_Add_.png|Roll's cameo in the Mega Man Star Force anime. Roll_puzzle_01_b.jpg|Artwork from Kotobukiya's Roll-themed jigsaw puzzle and mugcups. Mega Man Trading Cards C8.jpg|Mega Man and Roll from the Mega Man Trading Cards. Trivia *In Mega Man Legends 2, if Mega Man shows Roll affection by getting her things from gift shops and by protecting her in the Calinca Tundra, she will write in her diary about her feelings towards Mega Man. This is obviously hinting at a love relationship Roll has with him (reading it if the player returns from Elysium has Roll openly state that she loves him), but it's never revealed in the main story. Presumably, it would have been resolved in Mega Man Legends 3 had it not been cancelled. *At one point in Mega Man Legends, if the player walk into Roll's room after fixing the Flutter, there is a scene where she embarrassedly shouts at Mega Man for walking into her room (it's implied that he walked in on her while she was changing), and then tells him to knock next time. After apologizing, Mega Man raises his fist in a victory pose. **A similar event to the above also happens in Mega Man Legends 2; after treating Roll well enough (e.g. by buying Roll the three gift items from island shops and purchasing the Flutter decorations), she disappears from the cockpit of the Flutter, leaving only Data in the room. Data suggests that Mega Man should take a bath, but if the player goes to the Flutter bathroom and enters, a voice-only scene "Eek! What do you think you're doing?!" implies that Mega Man walked in on Roll taking a bath herself (Roll later mentions both this and the above event in her diary). Mega also raises his fist in a victory pose. Interestingly enough, this indicates that Roll's affection for Mega Man is strong enough to drop all weapon upgrade prices by 10%. **If, however, Mega Man mistreats Roll too much (e.g. by attacking her in the Calinca Tundra or selling her Picnic Lunches), Roll will disappear from the Flutter's Bridge too, but Data will tell that she is resting in her room. If Mega Man visits Roll's room, he'll find Roll lying on her bed face down. When talked to, Roll says that she is worried about Mega Man's behaviors, and asks him whether he can be "a little more serious". If the player answers "I'm sorry; I'll try", Roll will be comforted and things will likely be back to normal; however, if the player answers "Oh, leave me alone, busybody", Roll will be further depressed, and the next time Mega Man visits the Development Room, he will be informed by Roll that her development tools are broken, and will need to pay 10% more for his Special Weapon upgrades. It should be noted that if the player has mistreated Roll really seriously, answering either line will not help avoid the price increase. **Both the discount and the price hike can be triggered and disabled over and over again by taking the opposite actions (i.e. decrease Roll's affection for Mega Man by mistreating her and vice versa), but both events can happen only once. *The pattern on the original Roll's broom is similar to the pattern on Roll Caskett's hat. *Her name, Caskett, is a distorted interpretation of the writing of the French word "casquette", that means cap in English, probably referring to her hat. In the Japanese instruction manual for the PSP installment of Mega Man Legends 2, Roll and Barrell's last name is actually subtitled "Casquet". *At one point in Mega Man Legends 2, during travel with Mega Man, if Mega Man attempts to pick Roll, she will slap Mega Man, saying "Eek!" or "Stop it MegaMan!". This actually decreases Mega Man's HP, and can therefore kill him if overdone. *Between Mega Man Legends and Mega Man Legends 2, Roll sold all of Mega Man's Special Weapons and Buster parts in exchange of the new Flutter engine that was able to catch up with Sulphur-Bottom. This was to prevent Mega Man from being overpowered on the early bit of Mega Man Legends 2. References Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Females